


Gatharsis

by RagnaRoxy



Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game)
Genre: Catharsis, Drunk Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, but with Gat, i am a terrible pun-loving fuck, so gatharsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnaRoxy/pseuds/RagnaRoxy
Summary: Daisy likes violence. Gat likes violence. Daisy likes to drink. Gat likes to drink. Daisy likes sex. Gat has an eight-inch...*ahem.* they're perfectly terrible for each other.





	Gatharsis

**Author's Note:**

> there's banter between Gat and Mixer about Johnny "holed up in his apartment with a bottle of Shoju trying to fill the black void in [his] soul" on weekends. Daisy's psych profile says that she's not actively suicidal, but risks her life on a regular basis with substance abuse, risky sex, and reckless violence. I imagine these two would fight and drink and fuck a LOT. (special thanks to block-of-writers on the tumbles for helping me with the title)

Daisy and Gat had an agreement with each other. it wouldn't work in her room--too many books waiting to be knocked off shelves and too many trophies that have already been broken in previous bouts of Daisy being Daisy. Gat's place was out of the question, too. too many knives, empty bottles of Shoju, and one incident of a wayward gun barrel up the ass that was one incident too many. he still thanked his lucky stars that the gun in question was unloaded for cleaning at the time.

so tonight, a seedy little travelers motel on the outskirts of Seoul served the stage for their two-actor play. he barely got the door closed behind him when the rollergirl attacked him in a hungry kiss. she slammed his back against the door, jamming her tongue into his mouth with no pretense.  
he responded with a snarl and a harsh shove.  
"that's the spirit, officer. show me some police brutality."  
"Fuckin' hell, Piper, I'm lookin' for bruises, not shitty jokes."  
"too bad, you gotta take the jokes with the lumps." to emphasize her point, she slugged Gat in the shoulder.  
the cop grabbed her still outstretched arm, spinning her into an elbow lock, but she knew what was coming and slammed backwards into him.  
they hit the wall with a thud, knocking the cheap framed print of a vase of flowers off its nail nearby. they didn't notice, nor care, focusing on getting his breath or her arm back.  
"That for me?" Daisy ground her ass back into Johnny's hips.  
"Don't flatter yourself. I was thinkin' of Tai Chen's tits."  
"One of the chicks from your esports games? Christ, you're as big of a geek as Safeword." she wheezed a laugh so thick with whiskey fumes it threatened to burst into flames if she got near a spark.  
Gat decided to answer by throwing her forwards onto the nearby bed. she propped herself up on one elbow and shot a grin over her shoulder. "no comeback for that?"  
He brought a hand down across her ass.  
She yelped in surprise, followed by a laugh, which turned into a hiss as he dug his nails into the yielding flesh. He roughly yanked her shorts down, slapping again with his other hand.  
"I knew you had a thing for my ass." Daisy chuckled around a mouthful of mattress. She was quickly silenced by what distinctly felt like a bite on one cheek, then another further up her back. She wriggled out of most of her armor, flinging the elbow pads and chestplate somewhere to be recovered when she was sober.  
a whisper of cold steel up her spine was the only warning she had that Gat had pulled out his signature knife to cut her shirt off, and she shivered, more in anticipation than cold. more bites, followed by surprisingly tender kisses, trailed up across her shoulders to the back of her neck.  
she headbutted him backwards, taking advantage of his dropped guard. before he could stumble back all the way, she grabbed his shoulders and wrestled him to the bed.  
"Think you're overdressed, Officer."  
that was the only warning he had before the Rollergirl ripped his shirt open, buttons pinging in all directions. she planted her hands on his biceps, straddling his hips, pinning him down for another kiss. bitten lips gave way to tongues, each desperate to claim the other's mouth.  
Daisy's hands roamed, skimming her nails up under Gat's shirt, savoring the way his muscles tensed and twitched as she traced their lines. eventually she found his nipples and grinned into the kiss, taking each between her fingers and pinching them just hard enough to dance on the line between pleasure and pain.  
that yielded the grunt she was looking for, and when they finally broke for air, both of them were panting. He returned the favor, grabbing breast in each hand to gve them a good squeeze. the flimsy black lace bra, which had miraculously survived the knife, didn't stand a chance against his bare hands, and in a moment it was flung to the floor. she reached down to fumble with his belt and assorted holsters, stopping every now and again just to grind against him. once she finally got his fly unzipped and pants shuffled down, he grabbed her hips and rolled his upwards, unable to keep still any longer.  
she threw her head back and moaned at the sensation, the heat pooled between her thighs stoking to an inferno. Her black panties were already soaked, something Gat found out when he slipped a hand from her hips to feel her.  
"oh now I Know that's for me..." He growled, his voice a low chuckle.  
"Pfft, you wish. I was thinkin' of Hollywood and that porn vid he was in."  
"Hollywood got an eight-inch cock?"  
"do you?"  
they sat there smirking at each other for a moment before the tension finally snapped. they each shed what little clothing they had before Gat had Daisy pinned back on the bed, proof of his previous boast laid out between her thighs.  
she licked her lips and gazed at her lover with hungry, hooded eyes.  
"my, what a big....gun you have, officer Gat."  
he rolled his eyes at the remark, but his length twitched just the same. he reached down to tease her clit with the head of his cock, his free hand holding her hips down so she couldn't get the friction she wanted.  
she whined and huffed, squirming the best she could at the feeling of him being Right There but still too far from where she wanted him, buried up to the hilt inside her. she bit her lips to keep from begging when the back of his knuckles ghosted between her lips, followed by the rest of him.  
"C'mon, Daisy, use your words..." Johnny's breath was hot on her neck, his words punctuated by a sharp bite.  
"Ffffuuuuck! Fuck me, Johnny, please, God!" her hands moved to tangle into his hair in a desperate plea.  
"that's what I like to hear..."   
He pushed into her with a groan, molten heat all but pulsing around him as she tried to adjust to his size. she wrapped her legs around him, digging her heels into his back along with her nails.  
"Fuckin' hell Johnny, you get bigger since th'last time we fucked?" Daisy wheezed.  
"Maybe you just got tighter, heard skatin' does some crazy shit to your muscles..." he rolled his hips lazily, taking his time to pull out almost to the tip, only to plunge back in again.  
his pace was almost agonizingly slow, savoring her moans and half-choked profanity each time he bottomed out inside her.  
he hummed happily against the junction of her neck and shoulder, lips and teeth working up a fine hickey she'll display for a week later (and getting in trouble with Carol from HR over, undoubtedly.)  
with an annoyed grunt, Daisy finally slammed a foot down onto the mattress and got enough leverage to flip the both of them over, Gat slipping out of her with a surprised curse. she glared at him, never breaking eye contact as she sunk back down onto him, snapping her hips back up almost immediately to ride him at an almost bruising pace.  
her tits bounced in time with her thrusts, barely held in place by her own hands before Johnny reached up to replace them. she moved up to thread her fingers through her hair and push her chest forward into his grasp. his thumbs trailed circles around her nipples, almost painfully hard from all the activity beforehand.  
her jaw went slack, her eyes closing in bliss as she kept up the breakneck pace. a hand absentmindedly trailed down her stomach to rest at the junction of her thighs, but another hand beat her to her goal. Gat propped himself up on his other hand, still busying himself with working quick circles around the Rollergirl's clit.  
"That's it, Piper, c'mon..." he murmured into her neck before she grabbed both sides of his head and smashed her lips into his.  
she kissed him like she was trying to crawl inside him, moaning and whimpering into his mouth with singleminded desperation. he rubbed her harder and angled his hips a fraction of an inch to thrust back up into her.  
her whole body siezed up as a cry ripped from her throat. she broke the kiss and threw her head back, screaming to the ceiling and most likely causing more than a few noise complaints from the neighbors. her climax thundered through her with freight-train force, causing her legs to tremble uncontrollably while her walls clenched tight around every last inch of Gat.  
the sight of Piper coming undone so forcefully in front of him sparked his own orgasm, his cock throbbing balls deep within her. Her hips kept bucking almost on instinct, milking him for everything he had. he sighed her name in bliss as they stayed entwined in each other's arms, the two of them too spent to separate.  
tears, hot and fast, splashed onto the cop's shoulder as Daisy clung to him. she buried her face into the crook of his neck as the sobs came, her body heaving almost as hard as her climax a few short moments before.  
he reached up to pet the back of her head, kissing her ear, her neck, anything he could find to comfort her. in time, a few tears of his own joined hers.  
"I know....I know, Piper. I know. It's alright." he murmored into her hair, as much to himself as to her.  
"God, we're so fucked up..." Daisy's voice was small, bereft of any of the cocky bravado she usually put on.  
"Fuck, have you seen the rest of MAYHEM? we're all fucked up in our own ways. it's alright." That answer seemed to satisfy Daisy as she continued to cry quietly in her paramour's arms.  
the next she spoke, her voice had regained its strength.  
"Same time next week?"  
"You got it. may have to change hotels, though."


End file.
